Assassins Sentimentaux
by DarkMimi
Summary: Yaoi Kirua se rend rapidemment compte que les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Gon sont vraiment très fort. Et voila que Gon revient de vacances, une petite amie pendue à son bras...
1. Prologue

Titre de la fic :  « Assassins Sentimentaux »

Auteur : Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com) 

Genre : Yaoi, sentimental

Base : Hunter X Hunter

Etat : en cours….

Commentaires : heu…c'est ma première fic yaoi et c'est aussi a première fic sur HunterXHunter donc je ne suis pas une pro en la matière, mais bon, à vous de juger ! ^-^

**Prologue**

Gon et Kirua ont maintenant 16 ans, ils ne se sont pas vu depuis 2 mois et demi. Au début des grandes vacances, Gon a décidé de rentrer sur l'île de la baleine pour passer un peu de temps seul avec sa chère tante. Kirua l'a laissé partir non sans regrets. Il est resté auprès de Léolio, qui vient d'ouvrir son cabinet de médecin à l'âge de 22 ans, et Kurapika , qui a enfin arrêté toute la brigade fantôme et par conséquent a vengé son clan. Kurapika reste avec ses amis et fait souvent, à son grand désarroi, le (la ?) secrétaire pour Léolio. Dans quelques mois, il ( ?) atteindra ses 20 ans.

Depuis que Gon était partit, Kirua s'ennuyait ferme, que ce soit pour le manque d'action ou pour un tout autre manque, un manque qui s'appelait Gon…

Il avait depuis longtemps compris que Gon était beaucoup plus qu'un ami pour lui, souvent, il rêvait de caresser la peau bronzé de Gon, de l'embrasser…où encore de le prendre, d'un coup, violemment, comme une bête sauvage…Mais il se disait que tout ce qu'il ressentait quand il pensait à Gon n'était que physique et non sentimental, après tout, un assassin n'a pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments et malgré tous les effort qu'il avait fait et qu'il continuait à faire pour y remédier, Kirua était un assassin et le restera d'une certaine façon durant sa vie entière.

Pour Léolio, la situation était encore plus compliqué, être amoureux d'une personne sans même savoir à quel sexe elle appartient, il y a de quoi devenir complètement dingue!

Bref, nous voici maintenant à la fin de l' été, Kirua attend avec impatience le retour son 'ami', il regarde les jours s'écouler, le plus souvent devant le cabinet de Léolio, assis sur un gros rocher, fixant le chemin présent devant lui, scrutant la présence de Gon…

Léolio et Kurapika espèrent eux aussi revoir au plus vite leur jeune ami, sa bonne humeur constante leur manque mais…c'est surtout pour voir Kirua plus heureux qu'ils veulent le retour de Gon.

A température commençait à baisser ses derniers jours mais je froid n'atteignait pas Kirua, immobile, assis sur son rocher. D'ailleurs, pendant longtemps, il croyait que rien de pouvait l'atteindre, il avait lutté contre les pires tortures, les poisons mortels, les pièges et toutes sortes de choses les plus horribles les unes que les autres…mais… le vide qu'il ressentait quand Gon n'était pas à ses côtés…ça, il ne pouvait rien y faire, il souffrait, il le savait, mais refusait d'admettre qu'il éprouvait quelconques sentiments à l'égard de Gon si ce n'est une très forte amitié. Et ce refus ne faisait que le détruire un peu plus tous les jours, le ronger de l'intérieur…ce refus de voir la réalité en face lui causait une blessure dont il n'arrivait pas à guérir, une blessure interne…un blessure au cœur…

Kirua regardait le soleil se coucher. Encore une fois, Gon n'était pas là. Grognant, il se leva, abandonnant tout espoir pour aujourd'hui. Il allait rentrer voir Kurapika et Léolio quand soudain une présence se fit sentir, une présence qu'il connaissait trop bien, la présence qu'il espérait depuis tant de semaines.

-_Gon ?.._

Il se retourna, regarda fixement le chemin devant lui, attendit quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir une silhouette, un jeune adolescent, les cheveux bruns piqués sur la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-GON !!!!!!!!!

Il s'élança à sa rencontre. Léolio et Kurapika, ayant entendu le cri de Kirua, sortirent et se mirent eux aussi à courir vers Gon qui leur avait tant manqué.

Jamais Kirua ne s'était sentit aussi heureux depuis que Gon était partit. Il avait l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis 2 mois. Son cœur fut envahi par une douce chaleur apaisante, une chaleur qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis trop longtemps.

Tout en courant il criait à son ami.

-Hé !!! T'en a mit du temps !! Pourquoi tu…..

Il s'arrêta net. Seulement quelques mètres le séparait de Gon…Gon, le seul et l'unique, Gon, son meilleur ami, son premier ami… Gon qui était si attirant dans son petit jeans moulant, Gon, la seule personne qui faisait battre le cœur de Kirua à une vitesse affolante, Gon…Gon qui avait un bras autour de la taille d'une jeune fille , ayant elle même une main dans la poche arrière du pantalon de ce même Gon…Pendant un moment, Kirua ne comprit pas ce qu'il voyait. Puis, réalisant enfin, son sourire s'effaça. Une douleur insupportable se mit alors à frapper dans sa poitrine, il du faire un effort considérable pour ne pas tomber à terre, sous le poids de la souffrance.

-Que ?…

-Et bien mon vieux, on dirais que t'as vu un fantôme, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir !

Devant l'air ébahi de Kirua, Gon ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, quand il se fut clamé il expliqua la situation à son meilleur ami.

-Ne fait pas cette tête !! (rires)

Il fit les présentations.

-Lanua, je te présente Kirua dont je t'ai si souvent parlé ! Kirua, j'ai le plaisir de te présenter  Lunua, la femme de mes rêves, ma petite amie actuelle… et pour encore un bon bout de temps !  

Les deux tourtereaux se regardèrent amoureusement et s'échangèrent quelques sourires remplis de désir devant un Kirua étonné, déstabilisé, blessé…

À suivre…


	2. Chapitre 1

 Titre de la fic :  « Assassins Sentimentaux »

Auteur : Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com) 

Genre : Yaoi, sentimental

Base : Hunter X Hunter

Etat : en cours….

Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles 

La jeune fille parla la première..

-Enchantée !! je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin ! J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi ! J'y avait droit tous les jours ! J'en était presque jalouse !! (rires)

Gon se mit à rire avec elle. Kirua, quand à lui n'avait pas du tout envie de rire, pas même de sourire, il avait trop mal pour cela. 

Il sentait son cœur se briser en milles morceaux et avait l'impression que cette fille éprouvait un grand plaisir à écraser ce qui en restait. Le monde semblait s'écrouler autour de lui. Il avait horriblement mal et regardait toujours Gon sans comprendre.

…Pourquoi ?…Pourquoi ai-je aussi mal ? je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive ! J'ai comme la désagréable sensation que quelqu'un m'a arraché le cœur, que Gon m'a arraché le cœur !! Ah !!! Mon dieu ! cette douleur est insupportable !! Faites que ça cesse !! Je vous en prie !! Faites que ce cauchemar cesse !!!!!!!!!!

Il dit alors la seule chose qu'il réussit à prononcer.

-Ah…

Kurapika et Léolio arrivèrent à cet instant. Léolio se jeta sur Gon, le prit dans ses bras. Après lui avoir frotté amicalement les cheveux avec sa main, le décoiffant légèrement, il le reposa par terre (même si Gon a beaucoup grandi, Léolio le dépasse toujours de + d'une tête).

-Et bien crapule !! Alors, tu as l'air d'avoir la forme dit donc !! et puis...tient ??

Il remarqua la présence de Lanua. D'abord étonné, il aborda un grand sourire coquin.

-Hé hé !!! Petit cachottier !!! Et bien, tu ne nous présente pas ta charmante amie ?

Lanua rougit légèrement, Gon était ravi.

-Léolio, Kurapika, je vous présente Lanua...ma…

Léolio le coupa, un petit air amusé sur les lèvres.

-Laisse moi deviner...ta petite amie n'est-ce pas ???

Gon approuva, rougissant quelques peu. Kurapika sera la main de Gon affectueusement puis celle de Lanua. Quelques instants plus tard Léolio charriait Gon de toutes les manières possibles, Kirua observait silencieusement sa nouvelle ennemie et Kurapika commençait à se les geler grave. Au bout de dix minutes, il prit la parole. (NDA : Je dit 'il' quand je parle de Kurapika, même si je n'ai aucune idée certaine sur son sexe.)

-On est tous heureux de te revoir Gon mais...vous ne voulez pas rentrer ? la nuit va bientôt tomber, à moins que vous vouliez continuer cette discussion dehors…

Gon sourit, comme il était heureux d'être de retour mais…il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son meilleur ami. Il y avait quelques minutes, il paraissait heureux de le revoir mais depuis tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas décroché un mot et gardait ses distances avec lui.

Gon, Lanua, Kurapika, Léolio et Kirua étaient assis autour de la table du salon de Léolio. Ils discutaient depuis maintenant 1 heure, en grignotant quelques gâteaux apéritifs. Tous étaient d'excellente humeur enfin….presque…Kirua essayait de réprimer sa colère, sa frustration, sa jalousie…Depuis qu'ils étaient installés à cette table, il avait fait des efforts considérables pour garder le sourire et surtout…pour ne pas tuer cette fille.

-Dis Gon ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas écrit ?

Gon regarda Kirua, un peu gêné.

-C'est que…j'étais très...occupé vois tu ?

Tout en disant cela, il avait détourné la tête pour ne pas à avoir affronter le regard glacial de son ami. Lanua était maintenant rouge pivoine. Elle et Gon se regardèrent un instant et rougirent de plus belle. Kurapika et Léolio étouffèrent un fou rire et Kirua, plus blessé qu'il en avait l'air répliqua d'un air qui se voulait détendu.

-Oui…je vois très bien en effet…

Gon, encore gêné remarqua Léolio et Kurapika.

-Léolio !! Arrête de rire!! c'est pas marrant !!

-Maisheu !! Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moiheuuu ??Kurapika aussi est en train de rire !!

-C'est pas la même choses !

Kurapika se mit à rire encore plus. Léolio était désespéré.

-Snifffff !! J'en ai marre !! Kirua ! Fait quelque chose !!

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ????? sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif… je suis un mal aimé !!!!

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Kirua. L'atmosphère se détendis un petit peu et Gon, émerveillé par la superbe maison de son ami médecin, n'arrêtait pas de féliciter ce dernier allant même jusqu'à le faire rougir.(NDA : Attention, il va prendre la grosse tête ...^-^)

Même si la maison de Léolio était grande (un salon, une cuisine, deux salles de bain, un garage, une salle d'attente, son cabinet, une bibliothèque, deux bureaux, une lavandrie, une salle de muscu et 4 immenses chambres à coucher), Gon refusa que Léolio dorme sur le sofa.

-Non Léolio !! Déjà que j'arrive sans prévenir…

Léolio regarda Lanua et se mit à rire.

-Et en charmant compagnie aussi Gon !!

-Heu…oui…

Il prit la main de Lanua dans la sienne.

-Mais arrête de détourner le sujet !! Je ne veux pas que tu dormes sur le sofa, c'est quand même chez toi ici !

-Et comment on va faire alors ? Je te préviens, même si je sais que tu ne fera pas de bêtises, tu ne dormira pas dans la même chambre que Lanua !

Gon, un peu gêné se racla la gorge.

-De toute façon, on a prévu de ne pas dormir ensemble, je veux bien dormir sur le sofa moi !Ca ne me dérange pas !

-Pas question, tu es mon invité et les invités ne dorment pas dans la salle à manger.

Cette discussion dura encore 20 bonnes minutes et le ton commençait à monter.

-MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !! J'AI JAMAIS VU UN GAMIN AUSSI TÊTU !!!!

Kirua proposa alors une solution.

-Gon n'a qu'à venir dormir dans ma chambre.

Gon et Léolio le regardèrent prêts à répliquer, de grosses gouttes de sueur dégoulinèrent de leur crâne, honteux de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, ils sourirent, se sentant parfaitement idiots.

Gon éclata de rire.

-Mais bien sur !!C'est évident !! Comme on est bête !!!

-Heu...TU es bête, moi je suis médecin, je ne peu être que intelligent.

-T'es sur que t'es vraiment médecin alors ?

-QUOI ? T'AS DIT QUOI LA ????

Gon lui tira la langue et se mit à dévaler les escaliers, Léolio à ses trousses.

-ATTEND UN PEU QUE JE T'ATTRAPE !!

-Cause toujours !!

-Il m'énerve ce gosse !!!

Kirua et Lanua étaient maintenant tout seuls à l 'étage, dans le couloir qui donnait aux chambres. Lanua était amusée par le comportement de Gon et Léolio. Kirua l' observait attentivement pour la seconde fois. Elle était un peu plus petite que Gon, ses long cheveux châtain clair lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, elle avait de grand yeux couleur noisette, quelques taches de rousseurs apparaissaient sur le haut de son nez légèrement retroussé. Kirua fut encore plus peiné quand il se rendit compte qu' avec ses cheveux courts et blanc et ses yeux verts , il était tout à fait l'opposé de Lanua, sans compter le fait qu'il soit un garçon…

_Au moins il est pas complètement idiot, elle est plutôt mignonne…_

Lanua remarqua le regard glacial que Kirua posait sur elle et frissonna, non, décidément, elle ne l'aimait pas du tout, Gon lui avait pourtant dit que ce garçon était formidable mais elle ne ressentait que de la peur et de la gêne à ses côtés. Elle se retourna alors et regarda Kirua dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-…

-Je…J'ai bien vu que entre toi et moi ça ne collait pas mais…tu es le meilleur ami de Gon, il me parlait tous les jours de toi et…il serait triste de savoir qu'on ne s'entend pas comme il le souhaitait.

-…

Voyant son manque de réaction , Lanua se demanda si Kirua considérait vraiment Gon comme son meilleur ami, elle sursauta en l'entendant lui répondre d'une voix qui en aurait fait fuir plus d'un.

-Quand il sera là, je m'efforcerais d'être gentil avec toi mais ne t'attend pas à ce qu'on devienne ami toi et moi.

Lanua se força à sourire, elle prit les main de Kirua dans les siennes.

-Merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me..

Kirua retira vivement ses main et lança d'un air menaçant.

-Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, je le fait pour Gon et ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher !

Les yeux de Kirua lançaient des éclairs Lanua pouvait sentir la haine que Kirua éprouvait à son égard et frissonna de plus belle, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait la tuer, elle restait paralysée devant expression plus qu' haineuse de Kirua.

Gon , un grand sourire aux lèvres arriva, suivit d'une Léolio tout essoufflé

-J'ai gagné !!

Léolio se tenait les cotes et essayait de reprendre sa respiration.

-J'ai perdu...

Ils ne semblèrent pas remarquer la tension entre Kirua et Lanua, Gon sourit.

-Alors ? Tout va bien ?

Kirua regarda Lanua et annonça.

-On ne peux mieux. Allez, viens champion, on va se coucher !!

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Gon, comme il le faisait souvent avant. Tous les doutes de Gon s'envolèrent et il se sentit d'autant plus heureux.

Enfin !! Je retrouve le Kirua que j'ai laissé derrière moi il y a un deux mois te demi ! Je suis si content !!

-C'est fou ce que vous m'avez manqué !!!

Au moment ou il allait franchir la porte de la chambre de Kirua, Gon fit demi tour.

-Oups !

-Quoi ?

-Je reviens, j'ai oublié de dire bonne nuit à Lanua et…j'aimerais lui parler un peu.

Le cœur de Kirua se sera.

-Ouaih, va s'y, j'm'en fiche.

-Je revient dans quelques minutes !

Il donna un petit coup de poing amical sur le bras droit de Kirua.

-Après, on pourra parler toute la nuit, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire !!

-Ok , à tout de suite.

Et il regarda Gon s'éloigner en chantonnant.

Au moins, lui, il est heureux… 

Il poussa la porte, entra dans sa chambre, s'étala sur son lit et se mit à repenser aux évènements de cette soirée qui aurait dû être une des plus belles de l'année. Inconsciemment, Kirua porta ses mains à ses yeux, essayant d'arrêter la rivière de larmes qui s'était mise à couler sur ses joues. Kirua sursauta. Il pleurait ! Jamais encore il n'avait pleuré, jamais de toute son existence il n'avait versé la moindre petite larme ! Un flots de pensées et de sentiments s'emparèrent soudain de son esprit, de son corps et de son cœur, il se laissa aller. Il pleura. Il pleura sa souffrance, il pleura sa haine, il pleura son incompréhension devant de tels sentiments, il pleura à n'en plus finir. Il y a pas si longtemps que ça son père lui avait dit qu'un assassin restait un assassin toute sa vie. Mais Kirua pleurait, hors un assassin n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, Kirua aimait…un assassin n'avait pas le droit d'aimer…

A suivre…


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre de la fic :  « Assassins Sentimentaux »

Auteur : Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com) 

Genre : Yaoi, sentimental

Base : Hunter X Hunter

Etat : en cours….

Commentaires : Ok, le titre est à chier, le chapitre est à chier, je suis sans doute à chier mais tant pis !! lol ^-^. Nan, sérieusement, je trouve le chapitre pas terrible mais je me rattraperais avec les prochains, promis !!

**Chapitre 2 : Une bonne nuit**

Gon frappa timidement à la porte de son aimée. Celle-ci l'entre bailla, reconnaissant Gon, elle lui lança un petit sourire tendre , irrésistible. Elle le fit entrer, ils s'essayèrent sur le lit et se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, seulement éclairée par quelques bougies, Gon dévorait Lanua du regard, cette dernière se déplaça doucement jusqu'à être très proche de son visage qu'elle prit entre ses deux mains. Elle lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Je t'attendais…

Et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, reprenant de temps en temps leur souffle. Les bougies étaient maintenant presque éteintes, Lanua et Gon regardaient la lueur des flammes se mouvoir sur les mur de la grande pièce. Gon rompit alors le silence, d'un murmure, en essayant du mieux qu'il le pouvait de ne pas briser l'atmosphère magique et envoûtante qui régnait.

-Je suis si heureux que tu ai enfin rencontré mes amis… ils te plaisent j'espère ?

Lanua perçue une pointe d'anxiété dans la voie de Gon, elle plongea encore une fois ses yeux dans les siens, lui donna un  doux baiser sur le front, enroula ses bras autour de son coup et lui répondit tendrement.

-Tes amis sont fabuleux, je les aime beaucoup, ils me tardait de les rencontrer et je ne suis pas déçue, je peux te l'assurer.

Lanua ne voulait pas mentir à Gon mais elle n'avait pas le choix, certes, elle appréciait énormément Kurapika et Léolio mais elle n'aimait vraiment pas Kirua. En repensant au regard assassin que le meilleur ami de l'homme qu'elle aimait lui avait lancé, elle frissonna.

-Tu trembles ? Tu as froid ?

-Ce n'est rien mon chéri.

Elle ajouta d'un sourire coquin.

-Si tu me sert un peu plus contre toi, j'irai sûrement mieux !

Gon lui fit un grand sourire. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir trouvé une fille comme Lanua, tendre, belle, amusante mais sérieuse à la fois, souriante… C'était presque trop beau…

Lanua lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu regarde quoi ? j'ai un truc sur le visage ? Ou alors j'ai un gros bouton en plein milieu de la face ? C'est pas ça j'espère ??

Gon, riant de l'humour de sa petite amie, lui répondit avant de poser un baiser passionné sur ses lèvre.

-C'est toi que je regarde idiote, tu es si…toi !!!

Lanua se sentit fondre, elle répondit au baiser de Gon avec encore plus de passion que lui. Quand Gon rompit le baiser, elle grogna quelques peu.

-Je suis désolée Lanua mais je dois y aller, j'avais dit à Kirua que je revenais dans quelques minutes et résulta, ça fait plus d'une heure que je suis là. Je ne m'en plaint pas mais…j'ai beaucoup de chose à lui raconter tu comprend ?

Lanua cacha sa déception.

-Bien sur que je comprend, allez, va le rejoindre ! Bonne nuit, fait de beaux rêves.

-Il s serons forcément beaux si je rêve de toi. Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois puis Gon quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds histoire de ne pas réveiller Leolio et Kurapika.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?

Kirua attendait toujours Gon dans la chambre, en fait, il savait pertinemment ce que son ami était en train de faire : il était avec Lanua. Son esprit se refusa à aller plus loin dans on imagination. Un frisson de dégoût le parcouru. Il s'apprêtait à renoncer et à  se coucher quand la porte se mit à grincer doucement. Kirua se faufila derrière l'armoire. Gon chuchota.

-Kirua ? Tu es là ? Tu dors ?

Pas de réponses. Il parcouru la pièce du regard. Personne.

-Mais ou il est ? Kirua ?

Alors que Gon fermait la porte, Kirua lui sauta dessus, le renversant  sur le sol.

-Ahhh !! T'es fou ?? espèce de...

Puis il éclata de rire (un rire silencieux pour ne pas faire trop de bruits). Kirua lui aussi était écroulé.

-Hahaha, si t'avais vu ta tête !!!

-C'est pas drôle, Tu m'a foutu les chocottes !

-Je trouve ça très drôle moi !

Il fallut quelques instants pour que le fou rire des deux garçon se calme. Quand ils furent vraiment calmés, Gon s'excusa.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps à revenir mais Lanua…

Rien qu'en entendant ce prénom, prononcé si tendrement de la bouche de Gon, toute envie de rire et même de sourire passa à Kirua.

-C'est pas grave…

Il y eut un blanc entre les deux amis pendant un court instant.

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ces deux mois et demi ?

Gon aborda un sourire radieux, un sourire que Kirua trouvait particulièrement craquant…

Gon raconta alors ses vacances, et comment il avait rencontré sa petite amie. Kirua l'écoutait attentivement même si plus Gon lui parlait de Lanua, plus il  se sentait étouffé par la jalousie. Apparemment, Gon avait rencontré cette fille deux jour après qu'il ai quitté Kirua, Kurapika et Léolio pour rentrer voir sa tante Mito. Lanua était sur le pont du bateau, ses cheveux ondulaient avec la douce brise du matin et Gon était tout de suite tombé sous son charme. Il avait attendu des heures entières avant d'oser allé lui parler. Gon eut la surprise de voir qu'elle comprenait elle aussi le langage des oiseaux de mer ( cependant beaucoup moins bien que Gon), les deux adolescents avaient tout de suite sympathisés, Gon apprit à Lanua à mieux comprendre les mouettes qui volaient tout autour d'eux et fini par lui demander ou elle se rendait. Lanua lui avait répondue qu'elle n'allait nulle part en particulier, qu'elle voulait juste voyager à travers les différents pays et continents pour rencontrer d'autres espèces d'animaux. Gon avait sauté sur l'occasion et lui demanda si elle accepterais de venir avec lui sur sa petite île, lui assurant qu'elle regorgeait d'animaux. Lanua n'avait pas hésitée une seule seconde et lui donna une réponse affirmative. Lanua et Gon avaient donc passés deux mois et demi merveilleux ensemble sur l'île de la baleine. Ils s'étaient tout de suite trouvés énormément de points communs et avaient fini par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Quand se fut au tour de  Kirua de raconter ses vacances, se dernier ne trouva pas grand chose à dire. En effet, il n'avait vraiment rien fait à par aider Kurapika et Léolio à construire la maison. Les deux amis discutèrent ainsi toute la nuit, quand ils se décidèrent enfin à dormir, il était très tard (ou plutôt très tôt).

Les oiseaux gazouillaient tranquillement à la fenêtre de la chambre. Kirua ouvrit les yeux en premier, il se demandait l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. Oh puis après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de l'heure qu'il était ? Le plus important c'était que Gon était de retour, qu'ils avaient parlés toute la nuit et surtout que leur complicité d'avant était revenue à grand pas. Kirua ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en regardant son ami.

Gon dormait paisiblement sur le lit à côté de lui (NDA : on va dire que c'est juste un matelas posé sur le sol, pour dépanner), il était si mignon comme ça, le visage si serein, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rosies par la chaleur de la couette…Kirua secoua énergiquement la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? d'abord il pleure pour la première fois de sa vie et ensuite il se met à mater son ami en train de dormir. Il ferma les yeux, histoire de remettre ses idées en place.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, son cœur se pinça, Gon se retourna dans ses couvertures qu'il fini par repousser d'un coup de pied, tout en continuant à dormir, dévoilant son torse nu, parfaitement musclé sous sa peau bronzé.

Kirua déglutit avec peine, il n'arrivait pas à détourné son regard du torse parfait, pendant un instant il tandis la main vers lui puis la retira brusquement. Il détourna la tête en rougissant. Préférant ignorer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à cet instant précis, il sortit en hâte de la pièce. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Léolio.

-Ah ! tu es réveillé ! Il est 2 heures de l'après midi !!! j'allais justement vous réveiller. Gon dors toujours ?

-Oui, laissons le encore un peu.

Il Hésita.

-Heu…Lanua est debout ?

-Oui, depuis un bon bout de temps, elle est partie se promener.

-Tant mieux.

-Pardon ?

-Hein ? Non, rien…

Léolio trouva l'attitude de son ami bizarre.

-Tu es sur que tout va bien ?

Kirua lui lança un regard remplit d'innocence.

-Ouiiiii pourquoi ?

-(rires) ne fait pas ses yeux là, tout le monde sait que tu es loin d'être quelqu'un d'innocent !!

- Ca se voit tant que ça ? (rires)

Kirua était assez content de lui, il avait réussi  à détourner le sujet de conversation et son ami n'avait vu que du feu !. Léolio et lui se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, au rez-de-chaussée.

Quand ils arrivèrent en riant, Kurapika leur demanda en souriant.

-Ou est Gon ?

-Il dort encore un peu..

Léolio taquina Kirua.

-Mais dit donc, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait cette nuit pour qu'il soit aussi épuisé ?

Kirua vira au rouge pivoine.

-Mais...rien…rien du tout. Tient !! vous avez vu le beau temps qu'il fait ?Il fait chaud pas vrai ? Oh ! mais est 14 heures !! c'est que je commence à avoir faim moi, qu'est-ce qu'on mange les copains ? C'est bon j'espère ? Autrement je mange pas et je me venge sur le pot de Nutella (NDA : lol, ça existait sûrement pas mais je m'en fout, moi j'aime le Nutella !! ^-^)

Léolio et Kurapika s'échangèrent un regard étonné puis haussèrent les épaules en même temps. Décidément, le comportement de Kirua était vraiment bizarre…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui passer par la tête ? Pourquoi était-il si étrange ? L'hostilité entre Lanua et Kirua n'avait pas échappé à Kurapika, il se demandait même comment Gon et Léolio faisaient pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Mais il avait choisit de ne rien dire, il préférait que Kirua et Lanua arrangent ça entre eux et au pire, si cela leur était impossible (il avait un sérieux doute là dessus), Gon s'en rendra sûrement compte par lui même. Kurapika soupira, le retour de Gon ne s'était décidément pas passé comme prévu et pour être franc…il n'aimait pas beaucoup Lanua, mais bien sur, il gardait ça pour lui tout seul, Gon et les autres de devaient surtout pas savoir…

A suivre…


	4. Chapitre 3

Titre de la fic :  « Assassins Sentimentaux »

Auteur : Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com

Genre : Yaoi, sentimental

Base : Hunter X Hunter

Etat : en cours…

.Commentaires : Et bien voilà ! j'ai enfin fait le troisième chapitre (un chapitre pas vraiment yaoi d'ailleurs) et je l'adore (pour une fois que j'aime ce que je fais) il n'est pas particulièrement bien mais j'aime bien faire tourner en bourrique ce pauvre Kirua, mais chut !! je ne vais pas vous en dire plus ! pour savoir, lisez !

**Chapitre 3 : Un pot de colle ?**

La semaine s'était passée sans encombres (ou presque). Gon regorgeait d'énergie et ne tenait pas sur place, tout les jours il partait avec Lanua, de temps en temps accompagné avec le reste de la troupe, pour lui faire découvrir le coin. Les deux tourtereaux étaient plus proches que jamais, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Kirua à son plus haut point. Kurapika le montrait moins  mais lui non plus n'appréciait guère la compagnie de cette étrangère, il s'en étonnait lui même. Il avait la réputation d'être assez sociable mais malgré les efforts dont il avait fait preuve, il n'arrivait pas du tout à accrocher avec cette fille, sans doute parce qu'elle les éloignait de leur ami…Contrairement aux deux autres, Léolio adorait Lanua, il commençait même à la considérer comme sa petite sœur. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire le mariol quand elle était à proximité, il faisait beaucoup rire cette dernière . (NDA : bah en fait ses blagues pourries ne font rire qu'elle alors c'est pour ça qu'il l'aime bien !! lol).

Kirua cherchait en vain un moyen d'être un peu seul avec Gon sans ce pot de colle qui pendait tout le temps à son bras. Il avait proposé une partie de pêche à Gon, ce dernier, ravis avait tout de suite accepter mais Lanua, ayant entendu leur conversation s'était précipité au coup de Gon en criant : « Houai !! j'adore pêcher ! Quand Gon et moi étions sur l'île de la Baleine, nous pêchions souvent !La bas, les poissons étaient magnifiques. Ca va nous rappeler de bons souvenirs mon chéri ! », et elle l'avait embrassé passionnément devant Kirua qui eut la soudaine envie de la balancer à la flotte pour qu'elle se fasse bouffer par les poissons qu'elle aimait tant.

Après des jours de réflexion, Kirua avait fini par trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de cette andouille (NDA : Dsl de la traiter comme ça mais je ne fais que refléter les pensées de Kirua ! ^-^). Au grand étonnement de tout le monde (et au grand plaisir de Lanua) il partit un matin pour toute la  journée sans prévenir personne et ne revint que tard le soir, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Pour excuse il annonça qu'il avait eut besoin d'être un peut tout seul. Gon le regarda alors, peiné. Il se rappela les paroles qu'Hisoka avait prononcé quelques années auparavant : 'Ceux qui sont du changement sont instables et menteurs' or, Kirua était du changement. Jamais Gon n'avait crut que Kirua aurait pu lui mentir et pourtant c'était bien ce qu'il venait de faire. Lanua, ayant remarqué le regard meurtrit de Gon, se sentit ravi, elle le pris par le bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille tout en regardant Kirua d'un air narquois.(NDA : grrr, je vais la tuer cette c..*bip *)

-Viens avec moi dans ma chambre qu'on « s'amuse » un petit peu.

Gon lui fit un petit sourire triste et ils montèrent ensemble à l'étage.

Mais le manège de Lanua n'avait pas eut son effet voulu sur Kirua trop heureux de son coup pour que les stratagèmes de cette peste atteignent son moral.

Kirua était dans sa chambre, il préparait son sac à dos quand Gon entra (il était environ 23 heures).

-Ah ! Gon, je me demandait si tu n'allais pas dormir avec Lanua cette nuit.

Gon vira au rouge.

-Je…je n'aurais jamais fait ça, tu le sais.

-Ca, c'est ce que tu dis !

-Mais arrête ! c'est quoi ton problème ? Qu'est-ce que.. ?

Il remarqua que Kirua faisait ses bagages.

-Mais ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu fais ton sac à dos ?

-Je pars.

Gon se sentit mal.

-Tu…Tu pars ?

-Oui.

Gon regardait son ami, sans comprendre. Pendant le longues minutes aucun des deux de parlèrent, Kirua continuait de faire son sac. Il se retourna vers Gon et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pars que demain matin à l'aube et pour quelques jours seulement, après je reviendrais.

-Pourquoi tu pars ? Ca fait même pas deux semaines que je suis rentré et toi, tu te casses comme ça, d'un coup de tête !!

-T'énerve pas, t'as qu'à venir avec moi.

-Hein ?

-Bah ouaih, viens avec moi.

-Mais...enfin je…et Kurapika, Léolio et…Lanua ???

-Ils vont pas mourir si on s'absente 3 jours !

-…

-Tu sais ou je suis allé aujourd'hui ?

-Non.

-Et bien je suis allé acheter des tickets.

-Des tickets ?

-Oui, des tickets, mais pas n'importe lesquels…des tickets pour voir de match d'Hisoka qui est finaliste de la Battle Olympia !

-Non ??!! C'est vrai ?? Et c'est pour ça que tu pars ?

-Oui.

-Bon, ok, je viens avec toi, je ne vais tout de même pas rater ça !!

Kirua fit un grand sourire.

-Je savais que tu voulais venir, et c'est pour ça que j'ai acheté deux tickets : un pour toi et un pour moi.

-Ah !! t'es trop fort toi !! J't'adore tu penses vraiment à tout !!

Kirua rougis légèrement.

-Bah, c'est normal, entre meilleurs amis…

Alors Gon fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faites encore, il pris Kirua dans ses bras et lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

-Oui, t'es vraiment le meilleur des amis.

Et il commença à faire son sac, en sifflotant, trop heureux pour cacher sa joie. Kirua était coulé sur place, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, il posa sa main à l'endroit ou Gon l'avait embrassé, il se sentit rougir, il avait chaud, très chaud. Il regarda Gon s'affairer, son cœur débordait de joie, il pouvait encore sentir les douces lèvres de son ami sur sa joue, son éteinte et son parfum. Secouant la tête vigoureusement, il essaya de se remettre les idées en place puis il continua à préparer son sac, le cœur léger.

Le soleil était à peine levé, les deux amis étaient déjà près depuis belle lurette, ils avaient écrit un long mot expliquant la situation à Léolio, Kurapika et Lanua, avaient avalés un petit déjeuné bien consistant avant de se mettre en route.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de marche dans la plus parfaite des harmonies ils entendirent une voix essoufflée.

-hééé !! Gon !!!! !!

Kirua se pétrifia sur place.

_Oh, non…pitié non !!_

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux en même temps. L'expression étonnée de Gon vira alors à la joie.

-Lanua ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ca fait combien de temps que tu nous courre après ?

Kirua leva les yeux au ciel.

_Et merde !_

Lanua arriva enfin au niveau de Gon et Kirua, sans regarder une seule fois ce dernier, elle s'adressa à Gon, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-Attend, deux secondes...que...je reprenne...mon souffle et après…je répondrait à tes…question mon poussin. (NDA : Hahahah !! 'Mon poussin' ça fait trop débile Gon : heu…la ferme. Mimi : (rires) dsl mon poussin HAHAHAHA Gon : …beuh !! j'chuis malheureux !! T_T )

Lanua leur expliqua alors qu'elle s'était levée très tôt et avait lu le mot qu'ils leur avait laissé, elle leur avoua qu'elle aimait beaucoup les combats et qu'une fois elle avait vu Hisoka se battre lors d'un de ses premiers combat à la tour Céleste et que depuis elle avait toujours rêvé de revoir un de ses matchs mais qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé le temps. Gon était aux anges, Kirua ne l'était pas du tout. Kirua posa alors une question.

-Donc tu veux venir avec nous ?

-Oui !!

Gon, ravis, la pris par la taille.

-Mais c'est une super idée, n'est-ce pas Kirua ?

Le jeune homme fit un sourire forcé mais lança un regard assassin à Lanua qui le provoquait en souriant.

-Oui c'est…super. Mais y'a quand même un p'tit problème : avec quel argent va t-elle acheter son ticket ? ça coûte la peau des fesses ce bout de papier.

Lanua aborda un grand sourire.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas pour cela mon cher Kirua, j'ai des relations et aucuns problèmes d'argent. J'ai appelé mon père qui m'a acheté un ticket sur le net pour le match et il me l'enverra par son majordome avec qui j'ai rendez vous au pied de la tour la veille du combat, c'est à dire demain soir.

-Que ?

Gon eut un petit sourire gêné.

-Excuse moi Kirua j'ai oublié de te dire que le père de Lanua est un des Hunters les plus riches du monde.

-Son père est Hunter ??

-Oui, mon père est Hunter, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, j'ai passé le test l'an dernier.

Le reste du voyage se passa plutôt mal pour Kirua. N'ayant pas tué son compte de personne durant ces 3 derniers mois, il avait un mal fou à ne pas éventrer Lanua, toujours pendue au bras de son ami.

C'est un cauchemar, je vis un vrai cauchemar… 

A suivre…


	5. Chapitre 4

Titre de la fic :  « Assassins Sentimentaux »

Auteur : Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com) 

Genre : Yaoi, sentimental

Base : Hunter X Hunter

Etat : en cours….

Commentaires :  ouinnn !! c'est tristeheu !J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre même si c'est un style très particulier et que certains d'entre vous risquent de ne pas aimer…mais bon, po grave ! Merci beaucoup à scorpio-hunter pour avoir trouvé le nom de l'adversaire d'Hiso (moi pas avoir inspiration pour ça ! lol ^-^)

Chapitre 4 : Dispute dans les gradins 

Hisoka s'ennuyait ferme dans son appartement, le combat n'était prévu que dans 2 heures et il ne savait que faire. Se regardant dans la glace, il décida alors de mettre son maquillage de combat. Plongeant sa main droite dans le pot de gel, il s'en appliqua une bonne couche dans les cheveux, les relevant vers l'arrière. Une fois sec, il prit le rimmel et se dessina sont habituelle larme  sur la joue gauche puis sa petite étoile sur la joue droite. Content du résultat, il passa une dernière fois la main dans ses cheveux. Hisoka afficha un sourire satisfait, il était en finale de la Battle Olympia, il allait se battre contre quelqu'un de très fort, un certain Tachyon, et bien sur, il allait gagner. Mais malgré tout cela quelque chose n'allait pas, ou plutôt il manquait quelque chose : l'impatience et l'excitation. Il ne ressentait ni l'un, ni l'autre, il se sentait vide, las de tous ces adversaires qu'il terrassait à chaque fois, en prenant de moins en moins de plaisir. Pourtant, d'après ses sources, Tachyon était bien plus fort que ses anciens adversaires. Haussant les épaules, il se dit alors que l'excitation arrivera lors du combat, mais au fond de lui, il savait bien qu'il n'en tirerais rien, pas une once de joie, il savait bien qu'il s'ennuierait, qu'il s'ennuierait de son petit jouet préféré…

Kirua soupira. Le match ne commençait que dans 1 heure et le stade était déjà bombé. Les spectateurs, tous énervés à l'idée du match qui allait bientôt se passer ,criaient à s'en arracher les poumons. Le bruit de la foule, la chaleur qui régnait , les rires exaspérants de Lanua, tout ça en était trop. Il se leva.

-Je vais chercher des boissons. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ?

Gon le regarda, étonné du ton irrité que son ami avait prit, il repoussa Lanua qui tentait désespérément d'attirer son attention.

-Heu…ok, tu me prend…

-Une demi citronnade sans pulpe.

Gon lui fit un grand sourire.

-Comment tu le sais ?

Kirua détourna son regard, gêné.

-Ca fait quand même longtemps qu'on se connaît…

Gon rayonnait.

-Ca me fait plaisir que tu te souviennes de ça.

Kirua et Gon se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. Kirua ouvrit la bouche et murmura.

-Je…

Mais Lanua se jeta sur Gon, lui passa les bras autour du coup et se mit à parler d'une voie suraiguë.

-Mais c'est incroyable !! Une demi citronnade sans pulpe ! C'est moi boisson préférée !! Gon, mon amour, tu as du être conçu pour moi, c'est pas possible !

Gon se mit à rire, visiblement amusée par sa petite amie, son rire s'étrangla dans le baiser fougueux qu'elle lui donna. Lanua profita que Gon ferme les yeux pour lancer à Kirua un regard triomphant. Se dernier sera les poing, s'enfonçant les ongles dans ses paumes, jusqu'au sang. Il préféra partir avant qu'il ne craque et ne tue cette peste. Serrant la mâchoire il s'adressa à Lanua.

-Je suppose que tu prendras la même chose ?

Pour toute réponse, Lanua prit la tête de Gon entre ses mains, et approfondi son baiser autant qu'elle pu tout en ferma les yeux. Le sang s'écoulait lentement des poing de Kirua.

-Je prend ça pour un oui…

Les yeux noirs de haine, le visage crispé par les efforts, les poing et la mâchoire sérés, Kirua partit chercher les boissons.

Lanua posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Gon. Se dernier caressa doucement ses long cheveux châtains. Apaisée par ce contact, Lanua plongeât dans ses pensées.

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? pourquoi je réagis aussi vivement ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de provoquer Kirua, je vais trop loin et je le sais, il aurait pu me tuer des dizaines de fois. J'ai beau être Hunter, je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville et pourtant je fais tout pour provoquer sa haine. C'est pour Gon qu'il se contrôle ainsi ? Aime t-il Gon à ce point ? L'aime t-il plus que moi ? j'ai l'impression que je me sert de Gon pour mettre Kirua en colère. Je ne ressens plus la même chose…Je ne suis plus la même…J'ai changée tellement en si peu de temps. Je ne suis même plus sûre d'aimer Gon.. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?? Bien sur que j'aime Gon ! Je l'aime plus que tout mais il n'y en a que pour Kirua. Pourquoi ne m'aime t-il pas autant qu'il aime Kirua ? J'en viens même à penser que je préférerais être la meilleure amie de Gon que sa petite amie…j'aimerais tellement prendre la place que Kirua occupe dans son cœur ! C'est bien pour cette raison que je le hais !! Oui, je te hais Kirua !! Tu ne comprend donc rien ? Gon est à moi maintenant ! A moi et à moi seule, je ne te le laisserai pas, je vais briser ce lien qui vous uni, je vais tout faire pour cela, et Gon m'appartiendra, je serais avec lui pour les restant de mes jours, nous seront heureux et il finira bien  par t'oublier…il finira bien par m'aimer…

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Lanua, son esprit torturé entre l'amour et la haine, elle se sentait perdue, s'étonnant elle même de ce qu'elle ressentait. Un instant, elle hésita, puis, abandonnant toute morale elle décida qu'a partir de maintenant elle fera tout pour séparer Gon de Kirua. D'un geste, elle essuya la larme qui continuait de couler, un sourire méchant sur les lèvres.

Kirua revint au bout de 35 minutes, quand il le vit enfin arriver, Gon se leva d'un coup, manquant de faire tomber Lanua, sa tête reposant toujours sur l'épaule de se dernier.

-Enfin !

Kirua lui tendis une canette.

-Tiens.

Gon, énervé se mit à lui crier dessus.

-MAIS JE PEUX SAVOIR OU TU ETAIT ? CA FAIT UNE DEMI HEURE QU'ON T'ATTEND !!!

-Pourquoi tu cri ?

-JE NE CRI PAS !! Heu…je veux dire, je ne cri pas ! Mais tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que avais fait de mauvaises rencontre…

-Ca ne sert à rien de t'inquiéter pour moi, je sais très bien me défendre au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié !

Gon se sentit parfaitement idiot. Kirua était un assassin, depuis sa naissance, il avait été entraîné en tant que tel et sa puissance était effrayante.

-Je…on sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber ici, je ne te voyais pas revenir alors je me suis dit que peux être tu..

-Que quoi ? Que j'étais en train de me battre au péril de ma vie ? Pour qui tu me prend Gon ? Il est un peu tard pour t'inquiéter pour moi ! Tu ne t'es apparemment pas plus inquiété que ça pendant les 2 mois et demi que tu as passé sur l'île avec cette sale…

Kirua sut qu'il était allé trop loin, pour la première fois depuis 1 mois il n'avait pas réussit à se contenir. Son inquiétude se confirma quand il reçut le coup de poing de Gon en pleine figure. Jamais Kirua n'avait vu son ami autant en colère.

-Ne reparle jamais de Lanua comme tu l'as fait tu entends ? JAMAIS !!!! 

Il y eut un gros blanc, toujours énervé, Gon se frotta la main et Kirua essuya le sang sui coulait du coin de sa bouche. Gon brisa le silence, sa voie pleine d'amertume.

-J'ai je droit de m'être inquiéter pour toi ! Je trouve normal de s'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami et un meilleur ami se doit de comprendre ça. Si tu n'en ai pas capable alors à ce moment là, je reconnais que j'ai eut tort de m'inquiéter autant et que je me suis trompé de te considérer comme mon meilleur ami !

Gon arracha les deux boissons des mains de Kirua et lui lança un merci plein de mépris. Les larmes aux yeux, Kirua se détourna. Gon demanda à Lanua si elle voulait bien se mettre entre eux deux, Lanua que trop heureuse accepta, cachant avec habilité la joie qu'elle ressentait.

Parfait, je n'ai même pas à agir, ils se disputent d'eux même ! enfin… je suis quand même à l'origine de cette dispute…

Mais Lanua désenchanta vite quand elle vit que Gon pleurait, il pleurait silencieusement, sans être secoué par des sanglots mais il pleurait quand même. Son cœur se brisa. Comment pouvait-elle faire autant de mal à l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Quelle sorte de monstre était-elle ?

Je suis désolée mon amour, mais je fais ça pour toi ! Tu verras comme tu sera mieux sans ce Kirua de malheur, tu verras bien, nous serons heureux tous les deux…rien que tout les deux.

Elle prit affectueusement le bras de Gon et lui murmura un petit 'je t'aime' à l'oreille avant de poser sa tête une nouvelle fois contre son épaule.

Le stade entra alors en ébullition, le match allait commencer.

A suivre…


	6. Chapitre 5

Titre de la fic :  « Assassins Sentimentaux »

Auteur : Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com) 

Genre : Yaoi, sentimental

Base : Hunter X Hunter

Etat : en cours….

Commentaires : Dsl, je ne suis vraiment pas forte pour décrire un combat, mais en tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre. J'espère que vous allez aussi l'aimer. Bonne lecture. (au fait, ne faites pas attention au titre, il est nul ^-^)

Chapitre 5 : La haine règne sur l'arène 

Hisoka s'avança sur les dalles de l'arène, arrivé à son centre, il s'arrêta. Il ne pu réprimer un petit sourire sadique quand il vit son adversaire : un gros tas de muscles d'environ deux mètres. Le magicien était déçu : ce Tachyon était loin d'être séduisant. Avec ses cicatrises qui le recouvrait certainement de la tête aux pied, sa grosse moustache brune et son crâne rasé, il faisait penser à gros buffle à qui on aurait arraché les cornes.__

_Pfff...Comment veulent-il que je combatte sérieusement dans des conditions pareilles ?_

Puis son attention se porta sur les spectateurs. Il balaya lentement la foule du regard, de gauche à droite. Il stoppa net la rotation de sa tête, l'expression de son visage passa de l'étonnement à un mélange de joie et d'excitation.__

Mais regardez qui voilà !! héhéhé si lui est là alors…l'autre ne doit pas être bien loin…intéressant ! 

Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, les mordillant d'impatience.__

Mais ou est-il ? il est sûrement dans le… !!!!! 

Quand il le vit enfin,  tout sourire disparut de ses lèvres, ses yeux s'agrandirent par la surprise. Il compris alors  pourquoi il ne l'avait pas repéré du premier coup d'œil. Normalement Gon était toujours aux côtés de Kirua mais en repérant le petit zoldick dans les gradins, il n'avait pas vu Gon puisque qu'il ne se trouvait ni à sa droite, ni à sa gauche. Kirua et Gon étaient séparés par une jeune fille aux cheveux long, une jeune fille qui se collait de très près à Gon…un peu trop près au goût d'Hisoka... Il vit aussi que Gon semblait triste, habituellement, le petit était toujours de bonne humeur, mais là, quelle chose clochait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kirua avant de revenir sur Gon. Lui aussi n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il regarda un peu plus attentivement Gon, ce dernier avait pas mal grandi,  bien que ses traits de gamin n'aient pas totalement disparut, au grand plaisir de l'assassin, qui le trouvais particulièrement mignon comme ça. Mais Gon avait l'air si triste,ses yeux s'étaient perdu dans le vague…Hisoka se sentit peiné pour le 'gosse'. Hein ? Peiné ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Hisoka le grand magicien ne ressent jamais aucune peine, il tue sans scrupules, il joue avec les autres sans aucuns remords !Un flot de sentiments contradictoires remplirent le cœur d'Hisoka (NDA : Ah bon ? Il  a un cœur ? depuis quand O_o). Il n'entendit même pas le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre qui annonçait le début du match. Tachyon, horriblement vexé du manque d'attention de son adversaire, se rua sur lui. Gon sentit le regard d'Hisoka, il repoussa Lanua et fixa le magicien. Une leur de défi dans le regard, Gon sourit, Hisoka lui rendit un sourire mi pervers, mi affectueux, tout aussi demandeur. L'adolescent se leva brusquement, le regard remplit de crainte, il se mit alors à crier.

-ATTENTION !!!!!!

Hisoka revint soudain à la réalité, il vit alors Tachyon qui s'élançait sur lui. Hisoka réussit tout de même à éviter l'attaque en sautant dans les air et en atterrissant derrière son adversaire mais il fut quand même blessé à l'épaule par…par quoi au fait ?

**Clean  Hit !! Un point pour Tachyon !!!**

Il toucha sa plaie, sans aucun doute, elle avait été faite par une arme blanche : un couteau, un poignard ou voir même une épée. Mais Hisoka ne voyait aucune arme de ce genre sur Tachyon. Son sourire sadique revint alors sur ses lèvres, il lécha ses doigts recouvert de son propre sang. (NDA : Beurk T_T)

Hmm…je vois, je vois…il semblerait que j'ai sous estimé ce Tachyon…J'ai comme l'impression que je ne suis pas aux bout de mes surprises aujourd'hui…

Hisoka se mit alors en position de combat, il fonça sur son adversaire.

**« Quelle vitesse incroyable !! Nous retrouvons enfin le vrai Hisoka, le terrible magicien !! Tachyon peut désormais se mettre à trembler !!! »**

Hisoka donna une succession de coup à son adversaire, le tout à la même vitesse surprenante. Tachyon, tout d'abord déstabilisé par cette vitesse hors du commun, resta comme paralysé. Puis, assez rapidement, il évita la plupart des attaques d'Hisoka et lui fila un grand coup de pied qu'il réussit tout de même à esquiver. Les deux adversaires se toisèrent du regard. Tachyon se sentit vite supérieur avec sa corpulence énorme, il reprit totalement confiance en lui et ce mit à rire d'une voie rauque et forte.

-Hahaha ! Tu crois peut être m'avoir comme ça petit magicien de pacotille ? Je me demande bien comment tu as fait pour arriver jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas avec tes malheureux coup de poing que tu arrivera à me faire tomber !! Ma grand mère à certainement plus de force que toi ! HAHAHAHAHA.

**« Et non, je ne rêve pas, Tachyon se paye de la tête d'Hisoka, est-il inconscient ou tout simplement fou ? Comment va réagir le magicien ? Mais ?? Que se passe t-il ? Hisoka ne riposte pas ! Il se contente de sourire !!!,Pourquoi sourit-il ?? est-ce lui qui est devenu fou ? »**

Hisoka s'écarta soudainement de son adversaire. Il le regarda et aborda un sourire encore plus grand.

Bien… assez joué, passons aux choses sérieuses…

D'un saut, il se retrouva sur les épaules de Tachyon, ce dernier, surpris, agita les bras dans tous les sens. On entendit des bruits de fer qui s'entrechoquaient. Hisoka sentit des lames lui lacérer le torse.

**Critical Hit !! Deux points pour Tachyon, il mène maintenant 3 à zéro !!!**

Le magicien se recula cette fois ci à jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain, il enleva le haut de son déguisement déchiré et taché de sang. Il le regarda en le tournant dans tous les sens. Hisoka s'avança lentement vers Tachyon, d'un pas assuré.****

-Héhéhé, j'ai trouvé. Des lames dans les bras. Intéressant…4 lames dans chacun de tes deux bras pour être plus précis, mais ce que je n'arrive pas encore à comprendre c'est comment tu fais pour qu'elles soient invisibles…Que je suis bête, je ne t'ai tellement pas prit au sérieux que je n'ai même pas utilisé mon Gyô ! hmm…je comprend mieux maintenant…on aurait jamais pu s'entendre, ne m'entends pas vraiment bien avec ceux qui on la même aura que moi…enfin…à quelques exception faites…Et puis, de toute façon, tu ne me plait pas du tout !

Tachyon, encore plus en colère qu'avant , sortit ses lames de ses bras et fit en sorte qu'elles soient visibles.(NDA : je sais, c'est pas du tout original mais je n'ai trouvé que cette histoire de lame… Tachyon se prend pour X-men !! lol). Rouge de rage, il s'avança lui aussi, cependant, ses pas se firent  plus raides et moins gracieux.

**« Hoho !! Mais que se passe t-il ? Hisoka a réussit à percer le secret de Tachyon !! on dirait bien que le vrai combat commence, ça risque d'être prometteur ! »**

-Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, on plutôt, tu vas voir de plus près ces lames puisque tu y semble si intéressé !!

-Hmm… mais je ne demande que ça.

Ils s'élancèrent alors tous les deux en même temps, Hisoka sortit ses cartes, Tachyon, ses lames et ils se livrèrent un combat sans merci dans les airs. En sautant, Hisoka vit alors la jeune fille aux long cheveux châtains enlacer Gon, puis l'embrasser passionnément. A partir de ce moment, le magicien ne se contrôla plus. Une immense vague de haine pure le submergeât. Une aura terrible s'échappait de son corps, son envie de tuer avait rarement atteint ce niveau, ses pupilles devinrent rouge et presque complément dilatée. Plus un mot ne parcourait le stade, l'aura d'Hisoka s'était répandue à travers toute l'arène, tous étaient cloués sur place, glacés de terreur. Gon et Lanua interrompirent leur baiser et frissonnèrent d'effroi, même Kirua se sentait terriblement faible et vulnérable face à l'aura d'Hisoka.

Hisoka, hors de lui, lança un regard assassin à Lanua, celle-ci tremblait de la tête aux pied. Rien n'avait échappé à Gon, il serra Lanua dans ses bras pour la rassurer et affronta le regard d'Hisoka. Complètement fou, Hisoka eut envie de massacrer tous les spectateurs, a commencer par cette jeune fille aux cheveux long, quand il intercepta le regard colérique de Gon et qu'il le vit protéger cette fille, la torpeur du magicien retomba quelque peu mais son envie de tuer restait toujours aussi forte. Brusquement, il se retourna vers Tachyon, celui ci était paralysé de peur, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Il tremblait se tous ses membres, ses bras refusaient d'obéir. Hisoka sortit alors 8 de ses cartes, en plaça une entre chaque doigts et s'élança vers Tachyon en criant sa rage. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde, Hisoka déchiqueta le corps de son ancien adversaire, des lambeaux de chairs volaient dans tous les sens, le sang giclait de partout. Quand il fut calmé, Hisoka regarda autour de lui, les dalles qui l'entourait étaient toutes dégoulinante de sang. Il ramassa les cartes qu'il avait perdu, ne pris même pas la peine n'enlever les lambeaux de chair qui y étaient resté accroché et  les rangeât dans sa poche. Il fit lentement demi-tour et se dirigeât vers la sortie. Le stade était toujours plongée dans le silence. Bon nombre des spectateurs s'étaient évanouit de peur ou encore, se vidait de leur substance (NDA : En clair, ils dégueulent, on sait jamais si y'en a qui comprenne pas…). Hisoka s'arrêta net devant la sortie, se tourna vers l'arbitre et resta planté devant lui. L'arbitre, terrorisé, comprit soudain ce qu'Hisoka attendait.

**Heu…vain…v…vainqueur : Hisoka…Tachyon est…est  m…mort…victoire par…par KO.**

Aucuns applaudissement ne se firent entendre, le silence était toujours aussi pesant. Hisoka lança un dernier coup d'œil à Gon, celui-ci était pétrifié sur place, la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction. Les yeux d'Hisoka étaient totalement vide d'expression, il regarda Gon pendant plusieurs minutes puis se détourna lentement. Le cœur de Gon battait à plus de cent à l'heure. Kirua comprit soudain ce qui venait de se passer.

C'est fou ce qu'Hisoka et moi pouvons nous ressembler…la seule chose qui nous diffère, c'est que moi, je me contrôle…et pas lui…

 Le seul bruit qu'on entendit pendant quelques secondes fut les lents claquements des pas d'Hisoka dans le couloir noir.****

**« …et bien…je déclare donc Hisoka vainqueur de la Battle Olympia…ce mach était…terrifiant…je crois que…que…je vais vomir !!!! »**

Gon n'arrivait pas à détacher le regard de l'endroit ou se tenait Hisoka il y a quelques instant, les habits et le torse maculés de sang. Il frissonna quand il se remémora le regard vide qu'il lui avait lancé…vide ? Pas tant que ça…il avait crût percevoir une lueur de détresse, de tristesse au fond du regard de l'assassin… avait-il inventé tout ça ?

A Suivre…


	7. Chapitre 6

Titre de la fic :  « Assassins Sentimentaux »

Auteur : Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com) 

Genre : Yaoi, sentimental

Base : Hunter X Hunter

Etat : en cours….

Commentaires :Voici un joli petit chapitre tout mimi tout plein pour me faire pardonner du fiasco que je vous ait sortit pour le chapitre 5. (enfin…je suis pas sur d'avoir vraiment réussit à me rattraper mais bon, c'est pô gravheu !! ^___^)

Chapitre 6 : Une journée entre amis 

Deux jours qu'ils étaient rentrés, deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole…Kirua ne savait pas si il allait le supporter encore longtemps. Jamais il n'avait encore vu Lanua et Gon aussi 'collés' l'un à l'autre, jamais il n'avait eut aussi mal de toute sa vie…Il était déjà très tard et Gon n'était toujours pas venu se coucher. Bien que les deux amis soient fâchés, ils n'avaient tout de même pas envisagés que l'un d'eux change de chambre, ils ne voulaient pas en arriver là. Mais malgré tout, Gon faisait tout pour ne venir dormir que très tard, après avoir passé une partie de la nuit avec Lanua, en espérant que Kirua dorme pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter. Il faisait nuit noire depuis un bon bout de temps , la lune, cachée par les nuages, ne produisait plus aucune lumière. Kirua était allongé sur son lit dans le noir total, il n'arrivait pas à dormir quelque chose lui manquait…ou plutôt quelqu'un. C'est Gon qui lui manquait ce soir, le bruit de sa respiration, sa simple présence…Que son lit soit vide était encore plus dur à supporter que le douloureux vide intérieur qu'il ressentait. Kirua se recroquevilla sur lui même, essayait de trouver le sommeil en vain. Alors que la lune refaisait son apparition, la porte grinça. Gon sur la pointe des pieds, se dirigeât vers son lit. Kirua se redressa alors et s'assit.

-Ca ne sert à rien d'essayer de ne pas faire de bruit, je ne dors pas.

Gon fit un bond de deux mettre, se tourna vers Kirua et lui fit un sourire gêné, le premier sourire qu'il accordait à son ami depuis qu'ils étaient de retour. Kirua ne sut comment réagir, il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Gon décida alors que briser la glace, il était las de faire la tête à son ami, ils se faisaient du mal inutilement.

-Kirua…

-Hn ?

-J'aimerais qu'on arrête…

-…

-Je ne t'en veux plus pour ce que tu as dit sur Lanua, tu étais énervé c'est tout, je met ça sur le compte de la nervosité et puis…je suis désolé de t'avoir donné ce coup de poing…mais pour être franc, je crois que j'ai eut plus mal que toi, pendant un moment, je me suis demandé si je ne m'étais pas cassé la main ^-^

Kirua se mit alors à rire.

-Non, Gon, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je me suis comporté comme un imbécile, tu sais je…je m'en veux.

-Alors c'est oublié ?

-C'est oublié !

Gon fit un grand sourire à Kirua, lui sauta dessus et le serra amicalement dans ses bras, se fichant bien du fait qu'ils soient tous les deux torse nu, après l'avoir décoiffé, il lui pinça la joue en lui disant joyeusement qu'il lui avait manqué avant de refaire un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Tout d'abord abasourdit, Kirua lui sourit à son tour, avec tendresse et compassion. Son regard exprimait aussi un sentiment plus profond dont il n'avait pas conscience mais qui se lisait clairement dans ses yeux verts et qui trouva aussitôt un écho chez Gon. Ils restèrent un long moment les yeux dans les yeux à échanger en silence ce qu'ils n'osaient dire à haute voix. Gon, qui n'était pas très à l'aise quand Kirua le regardait dans les yeux de cette manière, finit par détourner la tête, se faufila dans son lit souhaita la bonne nuit à Kirua avant de lui dire qu'il était vraiment très heureux d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami. Il fallut un certain temps avant que Kirua reprenne ses esprits et se décide à l'imiter.

Kirua n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. En entendant Gon remuer dans son lit, il se demanda s'il dormait. Il serait bien allé le rejoindre. Mais l'élan de tendresse qui les avait rapproché un peu plus tôt semblait si fragile qu'il craignait de le gâcher en lui demandant plus qu'il ne pouvait demander. A la lueur de la lune, il apercevait la forme de son corps enveloppé dans les draps. Un de ses bras était sortit, ainsi que son mollet musclé, et son talon était posé sur le sol. Kirua le voyait bien plus distinctement quand il fermait les yeux que quand il regardait la forme allongée dans la pénombre. Ses cheveux bruns, hérissés sur sa tête, ses yeux magnifiques remplis d'innocence et son corps parfait lui apparaissaient alors bien plus clairement. Durant la nuit, Kirua ne cessa de se tourner et de se retourner sur son lit, jetant un coup d'œil au torse nu de l'adolescent couché sur le lit de dépannage à même le sol, ou à ses bras musclés par les longues séances d'entraînement ou encore à son visage si pur qu'il ressemblait presque à celui d'un ange. Kirua fini par s'assoupir en songeant à quel point il avait envi de se retrouver à nouveau dans ses bras, de sentir la chaleur de son corps, et le contact de sa peau contre la sienne.

Kirua se réveilla un peu avant l'aube, il ne bougeât pas, préférant observer son ami dormir. Quand Gon remuât, il retint sa respiration. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se réveille et qu'il se rende compte que son meilleur ami le matait quand il dormait. Gon se remit sur le dos et sa respiration redevint régulière : il dormait à poings fermés. Kirua ne se lassait pas de regarder l'homme qu'il aimait tant. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, une faible lueur pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre. La respiration de Gon se modifia légèrement : il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Kirua, craignant d'être prit sur le fait, se leva sans bruits, alla chercher ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre en direction de la salle de bain pour prendre un douche bien froide, histoire de calmer ses ardeurs…

Quand il sortit enfin de la douche (c'est à dire 2 bonnes heures plus tard), Gon l'attendait assis en tailleur sur son lit, la bouche pleine de gâteaux. Kirua fit des yeux rond en voyant ce qui était étalé sur le lit : un gâteau au chocolat (on dit merci à Kurapika), des tas de petits biscuits secs, des tonnes de sachets de bonbons de toute sorte et plein de cannettes de boissons différentes.

-Que ?

- ^-^ J'ai pris congé auprès de Léolio, Kurapika et Lanua, j'ai décidé qu'on allait ce faire une journée rien que tout les deux et vu qu'il pleut dehors et bah je me suis dit que ce serais aussi bien de la passer dans la chambre, donc, j'ai pris des munition pour passer une journée d'enfer !! J'ai même emmené la console de Léolio et tous ces jeux vidéos !!!!!

-Ouaaa !! Mais c'est trop biiieeennnn !!!

-J'étais sur que tu allais être content, dit toi que c'est pour te remercier du billet pour le match d'Hisoka !

-(rires) Tu changeras jamais toi !

-Bon, alors, on commence par quoi ? Final Fantasy IX ou Warcraft 3 ?

Les deux amis passèrent alors la matinée à rire, éventrer les paquets de bonbons pour se goinfrer de leur contenu qui variait du crocodile gélatineux aux verts de terre aux couleur fluorescentes recouverts de sucre acide et à jouer aux jeux vidéos. Quand ils eurent fini tous les gâteaux et après de longues heures de rigolades, ils se mirent à reparler de leur dispute. Soudain, sans raison apparente, alors que Gon avait rapporté son attention sur le célèbre jeu « zigouiller les zentils petits pokémons », Kirua l'interpella :

-Gon ?

-Deux secondes, pikachu me nargue, je vais t'le bouziller moa !! tu vas voir !

-Je t'aime.

Silence

Gêne

Choc

Peur

Gon regarda Kirua, complètement déboussolé. Ce dernier, détourna les yeux, son regard se posa sur la télé.

-T'as perdu, Pikachu t'as écrabouillé…

Gon reprit alors ses esprits.

-Hein ?? Quoi ? J'ai perdu contrer Pikachu ? La honte…..

Et il lança un défi à Kirua : le premier qui tue Pikachu gagne le dernier paquet de bonbons. Kirua remercia intérieurement Gon de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si il n'avait jamais prononcé ces deux mots…mais il l'avait dit…bon sang mais que lui avait-il prit ? Tout ce passait à merveille, pourquoi a-t-il tout gâché en lui avouant ses sentiments ? De plus…Gon n'avait pas réagit…La journée se passa comme rien ne s'était passé, les deux amis s'amusaient toujours autant mais l'ambiance avait beau être amicale, chacun d'eux gardait ses distances. Quand ils abordaient des sujets sans dangers comme leurs souvenirs ou leur avenir, ils discutaient avec animation. Mais dès que qu'un élément personnel se glissait dans la conversation, ils se taisaient, mal à l'aise, ou s'en tiraient par des faux-fuyant. Chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient par inadvertance, ils sursautaient et s'éloignaient avec raideur l'un de l'autre, non sans arrière-pensées pour Kirua.

Complètement malade à s'être goinfrés de cochonneries toute la journée, les deux amis descendirent prendre un cachet pour le mal de ventre. Lanua, privé de son Gon d'amour pendant toute la journée, lui sauta au coup dès qu'il pénétra dans la cuisine.

-Heu…Lanua, j'ai mal au ventre là…tu ferais mieux de ne pas me serrer comme ça…

La jeune fille s'éloigna soudainement du garçon.

-Ah bah non ! ne me vomit pas dessus ! Je viens de me faire un shampoing…

Léolio passa deux cachets à chacun et leur conseilla d'aller prendre l'air. Lanua, bien sur, demanda à les accompagner. Gon remarqua l'air énervé de Kirua et expliqua gentiment à sa petite amie qu'aujourd'hui, il devait passer la journée avec son meilleur ami et bien qu'il fut assez tard (aux environs de 23 heures), la journée n'était pas finie. Lanua fit une moue dégoûtée et lui lança un « pff, fait comme tu veux » un peu sec. Les deux amis partirent donc faire un tour dans les environs, ils marchaient silencieusement, écoutant attentivement les animaux nocturnes s'activer dans les fourrés.

Le vent commençait à souffler, les deux amis faisaient la course dans les bois. Kirua, tellement occupé à dévisager Gon tout en courant à une vitesse folle, ne vit pas la branche devant ses yeux, il eut juste le temps de détourner la tête mais il sentit la branche s'enfoncer dans sa chair et le griffer tout le long de la joue. Il saignait abondamment mais la blessure n'était pas profonde, Gon s'approcha de lui tout en lui demandant si il allait bien.

-Je vais bien, c'est juste une éraflure.

-Tu dis toujours ça, laisse moi regarder.

Gon ne put s'empêcher d'avancer la main pour regarder de plus près la blessure au visage de son ami. Il laissa courir ses doigts le long de ses fortes mâchoires et sur la légère fente de son menton. Kirua était d'une immobilité de pierre. Il sentait les effleurements de Gon dans tous ses nerfs. Même si ce geste avait été guidé par la curiosité et n'avait aucune intention érotique, il se sentait réagit immédiatement. Il voulut saisir sa main mais Gon réussit à la retirer et s'éloigna brusquement de Kirua. Il baissa la tête.

-Tu…ta blessure n'est pas trop grave, mais tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Léolio.

Kirua était désespéré d'avoir réagi presque violemment à son geste plein de douceur. Gon évitait de le regarder, mais lui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il semblait si timide et si fragile quand il baissait ainsi la tête…Ne supportant plus de le regarder, il bondit sur ses pieds et s'éloigna.

-Tu as raison, je vais aller voir monsieur le docteur et voir ce qu'il peut faire. A tout à l'heure.

Et il partit en courant. Gon avait très bien sentit le regard que Kirua avait posé sur lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le regardait ainsi. L'autre fois, il y a à peine quelques heures, c'était quand ils étaient tous les deux dans leur chambre. Mais là, c'était lui qui l'avait touché et il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi loin tout en sachant parfaitement les sentiments que son ami éprouvait pour lui. Il se décida tout de même à rentrer. A peine avait-il fait quelques mètres que Lanau lui sauta au coup.

-Il est 00h01 !! Tu es à moi maintenant !!!!!

Gon se mit à rire, Kirua, tout en se faisant soigner par Léolio, observait le couple par la fenêtre.

Hisoka sortait de la douche, il ne fit même pas surprit de voir un jeune homme aux cheveux long et noirs, droit comme un I dans un des fauteuils de son salon. Le magicien se mit à sourire.

-Salut Irumi, sais tu que chez les gens civilisés, on frappe avant d'entrer ?

-Je suis tout sauf civilisé et puis estime toi heureux car d'habitude, je les fracasse les portes, avant d'entrer…

-(rires) Toujours égal à toi même à ce que je voit ^-^ Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? Je te manquais à ce point ?

-Rien à voir, je suis là pour te demander un service.

-Tout ce que tu voudra mon lapin. 

-M'appelle pas comme ça, il s'agit de Kirua et de son…'ami'.

-…

                                                                             A suivre…


End file.
